<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Wish by CarrieMaxwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584521">As You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell'>CarrieMaxwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic Con, Convention, Cosplay, Costumes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Photos, Running Off, Surprise reveal, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Tourists, buttercup - Freeform, dressing up, inigo montoya - Freeform, mulan - Freeform, red sonya - Freeform, westley - Freeform, you decide how they spend their day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragged to Comic Con dressed as Westley, Charles is not exactly having fun until he sees a certain someone in a red flowing princess gown…</p><p>Inspired by this fan art:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/p/CAdJYjlpB9G/?igshid=1u7qhbptjbk4y</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why am I even here? Why did I agree to this’ thought a pensive Charles as he stood with crossed arms at the main door as his cosplaying companion handed over their tickets. Honestly, this was not his usual idea of fun, not that the concept of the anime convention was beneath him, he just never got into the spirit of it. But he had been curious enough to accept Marshall’s offer and taken the plus one invitation-with the tight lipped promise to join his cosplay theme.</p><p> Marshall had begun growing his hair out and attempted a mustache to no avail; Monica simply wouldn’t have his fuzzy lips. Luckily cheap mustaches were dime-a-dozen and mostly came in black so he had trouble matching his hair. He had his simple tan tunic and vest, cotton breeches and knee high leather boots. Strapped to his belt was a prized possession of Charles: an exact replica of the sword belonging to the character Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride. </p><p> Normally, Charles wouldn’t let anyone even know of his collection of movie inspired swords, but through Eva, Marshall had found out, and he begged. He pleaded. He promised. He knew he couldn’t bribe him but he could pester him to death, and Charles finally relented when all other venues had failed to procure one in time. He had his own character and sword down to the smallest detail.</p><p> Clad in all black, he made sure to use extra strength deodorant to fight against the blazing California heat. The black open front tunic, sash and belt, breeches, boots, bandana and mask of Westley, complete with black leather gloves and his own rapier. The weapons of course were tied in place to prevent injury and fighting, as replicas were often prized trophies to show off as well as the meticulously detailed craftsmanship of the costume and armor and prosthetics needed to bring their character to life.</p><p> Had Monica not had a last minute schedule change with a photo shoot, she would’ve been Marshall’s companion, not him. Since Marshall didn’t want to get overwhelmed by adorning fans by his lonely self, he asked Charles to join him-seeing that should he be struck with another attack, having someone who could and have perform CPR would be wise to have close by. Monica’s no nonsense and straightforward question to Charles had been the deciding factor.</p><p> “You and I both know he’ll go by himself otherwise. He needs someone to keep an eye on him. Please go in my place. Whatever you want in return from us we’ll do it. I’ll make him wash your car if need be.”<br/>
He relented, knowing she was right. But he stood like a petulant child-a little suiting for the brooding masked man-and posed with Marshall Montoya for the pictures, rolling his eyes every time he said the famous quote. At least his character’s quote was only three words, and he’d been finding himself saying it to a particular someone in the office as of late.</p><p> The words meant nothing here; he was just playing a role, keeping an eye on this bundle of energy he’d been roped into babysitting who had the attention span of a flea and the energy of a toddler. His eyes wandered, bored with the swaths of Borg collective, Sailor Scouts, and Game of Thrones characters posing in groups and walking by. There were some well-done costumes, he had to admit, wingspans and flowing robes and tails of characters ranging from cartoons to online video games. People had painted every available inch of skin, worn horns, claws, the glowing contact lenses and even wore hooved prosthetics to look more like demonic warlords and cute nymphs.</p><p> He heard Marshall repeat the quote a final time and sighed. This was going to be a long day. A group of Jedi had passed by with a nod to a fellow swordsman, and someone suggested an outdoor photo to which he firmly denied. Neither he nor Marshall needed to be exposed to the summer sun and heat for a prettier background. His pale complexion would give way to boiled lobster in no time. Marshall politely declined the request with one final happy pose before turning to him.</p><p>“Hey don’t be such a grouch. Lots of these people are tourists from out of state-even out of the country.”</p><p>“I’m not risking your health for the sake of a photo Ben.”</p><p>“Inigo. Today I’m Inigo. Got that, Westley?”</p><p>Charles set his jaw. “As you wish.” He gritted through his teeth. “But let’s actually walk around; I didn’t come here to pretend to be a mannequin.”</p><p>The two set off to walk through the vendors booths, admiring the crafts and wears and merch. There was much to be seen, much to contemplate on purchasing. Charles wanted to at least observe one of the panel discussions but as he was the guest along to this, he was more or less on Marshall’s time. And he seemed to be basking in the adoration of the tourists. There were A list celebrities here signing autographs and posing for a fee, and Marshall was acting as if he were one of them. </p><p>“Hey, we could split up for a while, if you want.”</p><p>“That would defeat the purpose of my being here, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Marshall rolled his head over at his direction. “I know you’d rather be doing your own boring thing than this, and I promise to behave. For an hour, go have fun.”</p><p> Charles was about to reply with a flippant remark when two young women approached them. One a redhead, dressed as Red Sonya. The other with dark hair and narrowed eyes, dressed as Mulan. “Would you two kindly take a picture with our friend? She’s dressed as-”</p><p>“Buttercup…” Charles finished, seeing the girl in the distance as the crowded parted. Standing off to the side of a decorative beam, in the iconic red gown, but he knew her anywhere. That shoulder length chestnut hair, those doe eyes behind glasses, that pigeon-toed stance. Samara Young.</p><p>“We’d love to!” Marshall happily blurted out, clapping a hand onto Charles’s shoulder. “One more photo and then we split for a bit? Right?”</p><p>“Right.” He said; voice thick in his throat. He hadn’t imagined seeing her here. Or anyone he knew for that matter. And especially dressed…</p><p> Her friends guided them over, cheerfully declaring their find and set her in between the two of them for a trio shot. The two of them each pulled out their phone and snapped their shot. Then Marshall smartly stepped aside so the iconic couple pairing could be photographed together. Sam was hunched and kept her arms tight against herself, Charles stood with his arm hovering but not touching as they tried to force their smiles.</p><p>“Oh come on Sam, you’re so stiff. Loosen up a little.” Angela groaned. “Remember Westley rescues you, so at least look happy to see him!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marshall added. “Look happy to see her…Westley.”</p><p>Charles shot him a death glare from the corner of his eye. “As you wish.” He said, hearing an audible gasp from his crimson clad companion.</p><p>“Charles?” she breathed out with shock.</p><p>“Aye. Surprised to see you as well Miss Young.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Angela said. “You know each other?” She and Vikki both looked at each other and then back at them.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s her boss.” Marshall stated for their information. </p><p>Angela shot him a look, recognizing his voice now. “Marshmallow….”</p><p>“Now now, no violence Red Sonya.” Vikki admonished. She turned to her friend and her boss. “Why don’t we have a proper picture now?”</p><p> Charles leaned over to Sam’s ear. “Would you mind?” he asked, slowly bringing his hand to rest against her waist, feeling a slight flinch at the contact but she quickly recovered and relaxed her guard. Her body turned into his naturally, her arm sneaking around his back, closing the space between them. Their eyes never left each other as the flashes from the phones dazzled for a few seconds, not even aware Marshall had also pulled his own phone out to capture the moment.</p><p> Vikki and Angela could immediately see the difference in their friend, now that she knew the identity of her photograph comrade. They shared a knowing smile. </p><p>“We were going to take a break from the cameras and do a little sightseeing, what about you two?” Marshall asked of them.</p><p>“Sightseeing would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Vikki elbowed Angela.</p><p>“Ow, uh yeah…I guess.” Vikki elbowed her again. “Ok! Would you like to join us?”</p><p>Marshall cast a side eye at Charles. The man was already off in his own little world. “I think that’d be good.” He replied, walking with the girls as they gave the two a little space. “So…it’s Red Sonya is it?”</p><p>“Red Sonya would kick Inigo Montoya’s ass any given day of the week and you know it.” The feisty redhead declared with a gleam in her eye. Marshall didn’t doubt it.</p><p>“It would appear our company has abandoned us.” Charles said after a moment. “I suppose that puts you in my care.”</p><p>“Oh does it?” she inquired, hands on her hips. “Who says I need an escort?”</p><p>“Little Bunty, have you taken in your surroundings? There are masked men and dangerous beasts everywhere.”</p><p>“I know. I’m looking at one.” Her hands fidgeted with the billowing sleeve of her gown. </p><p>“Are you nervous Bunty?”</p><p>“Oh... it’s just that… my dad…” her hand wavered, as if to point but stopped midway.</p><p>“What of him?”</p><p>“He’s here too, and if he saw us…”</p><p>“Well then,” he said in a low tone, reaching for her hand. “In true Dread Pirate Roberts fashion, I should steal you away…” his eyes took a playful, mischievous twinkle. </p><p> His words reminded her of that day in the clinic, when she apologized profusely about the words her father had thrown at him, declaring him a villain that would steal her away.</p><p> Her eyes darted nervously around, her friends no longer in sight, but her father just off a few meters away, speaking with a client they intended to collaborate with, head turned away for the moment. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest, seconds ticking as she fought with herself over her next choice.</p><p> As if on some cue, Samuel finished conversing with the other man and turned in her direction. Her blood red dress was a bright target even in a huge room filled with fantastical creatures and backpack toting tourists, he knew where she was. It wouldn’t take him long to notice her friends/bodyguards were no longer by her side, and then he’d go into protective mode.</p><p>She put her hand inside of Charles’s larger one. “Yes.” She answered. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>